Double Date
by MauraRizzoli
Summary: Jane and Maura decide to go on a double date. Maura/Frankie and Jane/Casey pairing. I wrote this for my good friend @Macy Morris96 on Twitter. Complete.


AN: Here's another one shot that my friend Macy_Morris96 wanted me to write. I don't ship Frankie and Maura but they'd be cute I guess. Casey and Jane would be cute but I'm Rizzles all the way. I hope you like this Macy!

Double Date  
>It was 7:00 when Maura knocked on Jane's door. She smoothed out a wrinkle in her emerald green dress as Jane opened up the door.<p>

"Hello Jane!" Maura said excitedly as she hugged her best friend.

"Hey!" Jane said as Maura looked up and down at what Jane was wearing; her work clothes.

"Jane...please tell me you're not wearing this to out double date tonight." Maura said with a frown.

"What did you expect me to wear, Maura?" Jane asked as she crossed her arms.

Maura shook her head. "At least something that is more presentable than your work clothes."

"I already told you I don't mind wearing my work clothes out." Jane said as she collapsed onto the couch.

"Don't you want to impress Casey?" Maura asked and Jane tried to hide her smile.

"It doesn't matter to me." Jane said with a shrug. Jane had just started to date Casey and Maura has dated Frankie for a few months. Jane felt bad for thinking this but she didn't think Frankie and Maura would last. She didn't like the idea of her best friend dating her brother.

"Please Jane, do this for me. You must have a dress laying around here somewhere." Maura said as she headed into Jane's bedroom. Maura started to rummage through Jane's closet.

Jane ran toward her room and groaned at Maura. "Stop going through my stuff."

"If you don't have a dress, I will give you one." Maura said as she flipped through the clothes.

Jane crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "You're not gonna find anything in there."

"Oh really?" Maura asked as she pulled a black dress from the far back of Jane's closet. "This is perfect." Maura said as she looked at Jane's shoes. She kneeled down and felt around in the way back of Jane's closet and found a pair of high heels. "Here you go." Maura walked over to Jane and handed her the dress and heels.

Jane groaned as she stamped off into the bathroom to put on the clothes. Maura stood outside the door.

"You know, Jane, you look gorgeous in dresses. I wish you would see that." Maura rambled on. "I am going to take you dress shopping whether you like it or not."  
>The door clicked and Jane walked out, looking awkward in the dress and heels as if it was burning her skin.<p>

"See, you look beautiful." Maura said with bright eyes.

"Uh huh." Jane said as she walked out into the living room. She groaned. "Damn it, I think I have blisters already."

"Jane...will you ever stop complaining?" Maura said while watching her.

Jane smirked. "In your dreams."

"Speaking of dreams, I-" Maura looked excited until Jane shushed her.

"That's okay." Jane said as Maura frowned. "Maura, why do you have to date my brother?"

Maura tried to hide the hurt in her face. "I'm dating him because I like him. Isn't that the same reason you're going out with Casey? I don't question who you date, Jane."

"You just did." Jane replied and Maura rolled her eyes. "I think it's weird that you're my best friend and he's my brother and you're both dating each other."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Maura said honestly.

"Oh well. Can we go now and get this over with?" Jane said as she opened the door.

"Let's go." Maura said as they walked out the door.

Jane and Maura got out of the car and went into the Dirty Robber. Frankie and Casey were standing at a table. They were dressed up and looked very handsome. They all greeted each other and sat down; Maura by Frankie and Jane by Casey. Frankie grabbed Maura's hand and kissed her on the cheek. Gross. She thought and groaned. Casey smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her.  
>A waiter brought over 3 beers and a glass of wine. Jane smirked as she grabbed a can. "You read our minds." Casey and Frankie laughed.<p>

"Well, it was obvious you wanted a beer, Jane." Frankie said.

"Hey! I drink wine sometimes." Jane told him as she popped open the can.

"I never saw you drink it." Frankie said.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend and see what she says?" Jane asked in an annoyed tone. Maura gave her a look. Casey looked at Jane with a look that said "What's wrong?" Jane shrugged. Frankie looked at Maura. "Uhh...does Jane drink wine?" Maura nodded with a plain look on her face. _Great. She's mad. _Jane thought.

"So...what happened at work today?" Casey said while exchanging looks at Maura and Jane.  
>"Well, we found the killer. It was the husband. He confessed." Jane said and took a sip of her beer. "He did it because the woman was cheating and that made him angry."<p>

Casey shook his head and rubbed Jane's shoulder. "That's a shame."

Throughout the whole date, Jane couldn't stand to look at Maura and Frankie but something changed. She saw the way that Maura and Frankie looked at each other. Jane thought back to all of the people they dated and they never looked this interested. That's when it hit Jane; though it would be weird to see her best friend and brother together, she would get used to it because she saw how much they cared for each other.

"You guys look cute together." Jane said with a smile. Maura's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Oh nothing, I just...thank you." Maura replied back with a grin.

When the date was over, Jane and Maura hugged their dates walked back to the car.

"Well, that was fun." Jane said with a smile.

"Yeah, it was." Maura replied with a straight face.

"Hey." Jane said while setting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Why? You didn't do anything." Maura said while sitting in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, I did. I was mean to you guys. I'm sorry. I did mean what I said though...about you guys being cute." Jane said with a wink.

"Really?" Maura asked. "Why were you mad about it before then?"

"I don't know...it's weird to think of your best friend and brother dating, you know." Jane explained as they drove back to her apartment. "I can tell that you two care about each other. I never saw Frankie look at a girl like that or you either."

"We really do." Maura said with a huge smile.

"Look, it'll be a little weird but I'm alright with it." Jane said.

"Yaay!" Maura said happily and hugged her best friend.

Jane laughed. "You're so weird."

Maura punched her lightly. "Watch it."

Jane stuck her tongue out at her. "You watch it."

Jane wasn't the type of girl to believe in perfect matches or "the one" but Jane was sure Maura found hers.

AN: Okay. I hope you guys like it. I really hope you liked this Macy! It's kinda short but I enjoyed writing it. 


End file.
